OUAT Songfic
by JaWe99
Summary: Once Upon a time Songfics mit unterschiedlichen Paaren, aber größtenteils Swan Queen. (Aber auch Snowing, Red und Robin Hood)
1. Enchanted (Snowing)

,,Enchanted" von Taylor Swift

_,,There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
><em>_Same old, tired, libel, place__  
><em>_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy __  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face_"

Das sollen also meine Freunde sein. Schön, aber ich erinnere mich nicht. Ein Junge winkt mir lächelnd zu. Neben ihm steht eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und einer roten Lederjacke. Wie waren ihre Namen? Aus Höflichkeit lächle ich zurück. Aber es ist kein echtes Lächeln, mehr ein falsches. Doch plötzlich sehe ich dich.

_,,All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

Du, die Frau mit dem schwarzen Pixi- Haarschnitt. Der, bis oben hin, zu geknöpften Bluse. Alles was ich über dich bisher wusste war dein Name, Mary Margaret Blanchard, dein Beruf, Grundschullehrerin hier in Storybrooke und sonst nicht.

_,, Your eyes whispered, " Have we met?" across the room,__  
><em>_Your silhouette__  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me__  
><em>_The playful conversation starts, conter all your quick__  
><em>_Remarks__  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrely"_

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, kam es mir vor, als hätten wir uns schon einmal gesehen. Es war, wie die Erinnerung an ein anderes Leben. Auch du scheinst das zu denken, denn du kommst zu mir rüber gelaufen. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnern kannst ..." doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte warf ich ein :,, Mary Margaret"

_,,And it was enchanting to meet you __  
><em>_All I can say its I was enchanting to meet you "_

Wir verabschiedeten uns viel zu früh, fand ich. Aber ich war wie verzaubert, als ich dich sah.

_,,This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew __  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

Ich denke an dich den ganzen Weg zu meinem Haus. Ich bin so von deinen Augen fasziniert, dass sie mich selbst in meinem Schlaf verfolgen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du, heute Abend, dass selbe empfunden hast wie ich. Hast du?

_,,The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?__  
><em>_I wonder 'til I'm wide weak__  
><em>_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
><em>_I'd open up and you would say__  
><em>_" It was enchanting to meet you"__  
><em>_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

Ich farge mich immer wieder: Wenn liebst du? Diese quälende Frage hielt mich bis 2 Uhr wach. Danach habe ich es aufgegeben weiter zu schlafen. Doch was mach ich jetzt? Oh, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du an meine Tür klopfen würdest. Und wie als hätte mich eine gute Fee gehört, klingelt mein Handy und als ich abnahm und deine Stimme hörte, da wusste ist das es die Liebe auf dem ersten Blick wirklich gab.

_,,This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew ___

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew __  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you___

_This is me praying that __  
><em>_This was the first page, not where the storyline ends__  
><em>_My thought will echo your name until I see you again__  
><em>_Theres are the words I held back as I was__  
><em>_Leaving too soon__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

Du sagst, dass wir uns sehen müssten. Wir machten die Brücke als Treffpunkt aus. Und nun steh ich hier und bete, dass das der Beginn von etwas Großem sein würde. Ich sage deinen Namen immer und immer wieder. Und ich werde es solange machen, bis ich dich wieder sehe. Bis ich dir die Worte, die ich zurück gehalten habe, sagen kann.

_,,Please don't be in love with someone else__  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
><em>_Please don't be in love with someone else __  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

Doch plötzlich beschleichen mich Zweifel. Was wenn du in jemand anderes verliebt bist und mir nur sagen willst, dass ich mir keine Hoffnung machen soll? Was wenn jemand auf dich zu Hause wartet? Doch da sehe ich dich strahlend angerannt kommen und wie du gerannt kommst, verschwinden meine Zweifel so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

_,,This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew __  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you___

_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

,,David!" rief deine Stimme, als du auf mich zu kannst. Du schlangst deine Arme um mich und drücktest dein Gesicht an meine Brust. ,,Freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Mary Margaret." Und bevor ich mich versah, hast du mein Gesicht zu deinem herunter und legtest deinen Lippen auf meine. Der Kuss dauert zwar nur einen Lidschlag, aber mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. ,,Entschuldige! Ich bin eigentlich nicht so. Also ich meihne so störmisch." sagtest du und sahst verlegen auf deine Schuhspitzen runter. Ich legte dir meinen Zeigefinger unters Kinn und hob es leicht an, damit ich dir in die Augen sehen konnte. ,,Sag nichts! Küss mich einfach!" Und damit legte ich meine Lippen auf deine und zog dich fester zu mir heran.

Ende


	2. Hurt Lovers (Swan Queen)

Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Figuren und an dem Lied.  
>Der Song heißt ,,Hurt Lovers" von Blue.<br>Schönes Lied, finde ich.

Die englische Version findet ihr hier s/9320192/1/Swan-Queen-Songfictions

,,Hurt Lovers'' von Blue

_,,When the words that you wanted to say_  
><em>Are all coming out wrong,<em>  
><em>When you burst into tears.<em>  
><em>Though you're trying so hard to be strong.<em>  
><em>Ohh! "<em>

,,Du wurdest falsch verstanden. Du wolltest nur geliebt werden. Aber anstatt dir zu helfen, hat man es dir nur noch schwerer gemacht. Erinnerst du dich noch als ich dich unter deinem Apfelbaum gefunden habe, Regina? Das war der Tag an dem du deine Mauer fallen gelassen hast. Der Tag, an dem du mich zu dir rein gelassen hast. Diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen. Nach außen wirkst du immer stark, aber nur ich weiß, wie es in dir wirklich aussieht! ..."

_,,We're standing in_  
><em>Allowed to fight,<em>  
><em>Trying to make two wrongs right."<em>

,,Jetzt liegst du hier. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals wieder in die Augen sehen kann. Dr. Whale meint du könntest schon längst aufwachen. Aber dein Geist will nicht. Wenn es an meiner Mutter liegt. Liebling, sie hat eingesehen, dass sie uns nicht auseinander bringen kann. Also bitte wach auf!..."

_,,Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,_  
><em>Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,<em>  
><em>Think of it<em>  
><em>You can't just let it go,<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta try"<em>

,,Henry vermisst dich von ganzen Herzen. Er kommt jeden Tag und erzählt dir was er gemacht hat. Er meint, dass ich deine wahre Liebe sei. Und das ich dich aus deinem Koma raus holen könnte. Aber wie?"

_,,So when all that you ever believe_  
><em>Comes apart at the seams<em>  
><em>And when all of the bridges you build<em>  
><em>Are washed away in a stream,<em>  
><em>Ooooh,<em>  
><em>Whatever comes,<em>  
><em>It's not the end<em>  
><em>We gotta fight<em>  
><em>And take a stand."<em>

,,In unsere ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, hast du mir gesagt, dass ich alles in deinem Leben verändert habe. Das ich alles, was du dir aufgebaut hast, umgestoßen habe. Als du mein panisches Gesicht gesehen hast, wusstest du das ich dein Ende sein werde? Du hast für mich gekämpft, du hast mich vor Cora beschützt. Und jetzt? Liegst du hier."

_,, Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,_  
><em>Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,<em>  
><em>Think of it<em>  
><em>You can't just let it go,<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad again<em>  
><em>Find something, to make things right again<em>  
><em>It don't matter who wins out in the end<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta try."<em>

,, Wegen mir! Der Retterin! Ich hätte mich vor dich werfen sollen. Nicht du vor mich. Mich hätte das Schwert von Neal treffen sollen. Nicht dich. Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuscht zu haben. Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass dir nichts passiert. Das dir keiner weh tut. Aber auch das Versprechen habe ich gebrochen. Lass es mich wieder gut machen."

_,,End when you lose hurts?_  
><em>And you played your last card?<em>  
><em>You know<em>  
><em>You know, You know"<em>

,,Bitte lass mich nicht all meine Chancen verloren haben. So sollte das Alles nicht enden. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben. Der Schmerz wäre zu groß. Henry kann auch nicht ohne dich leben. Wir brauchen dich. Und das weißt du."

_,,We're standing in,_  
><em>Allowed to fight<em>  
><em>Trying to make two wrongs right"<em>

,,Ich werde es probieren! Regina, Liebling, du weißt das ich dich von ganzen Herzen liebe. Hoffentlich klappt es! Für uns ist noch mehr bestimmt, als das hier." Emma strich Regina eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Und beugte sich langsam zu Regina hinunter. ,,Bitte!" flehte Emma, bevor sie ihre Lippen sanft auf die, der schlafenden Frau legte.

_,,Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers,_  
><em>Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up,<em>  
><em>Think of it<em>  
><em>You can't just let it go,<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad again<em>  
><em>Find something to make things right again<em>  
><em>It don't matter who wins out in the end<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>  
><em>You gotta try<em>"

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, ging von ihnen eine warme Welle des Glücks und der Hoffnung aus. Als Emma sich von den Lippen löste und Regina ansah, funkelten ihr zwei braune Augen entgegen. ,,Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Em. Und ich liebe dich auch." Und damit legte Regina ihre rechte Hand in Emmas Nacken und zog sie zu sich unter.

Ende

Wenn ihr bis hier her gelesen habt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr kurz die Zeit nehmen würdet und ein Kommi hinter lassen würdet. Danke! ;)


	3. Love Story (Swan Queen)

Spielt in der Märchenwelt. Emma und Regina sind ungefähr gleich alt, Cora ist tot. Reginas POV.

,,Love Story" von Taylor Swift

_,,We were both young when I fist saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in the summer air"<em>

Das ist unsere Tag. Der heutige Tag soll uns gehören. Wir stehen hier auf dem Balkon deines Schlosses. Oder viel mehr deines Vaters Schlosses. Wir winken den Menschenmassen unter uns zu. Und als ich deine Hand an meiner Hüfte spüre und du mir ein ,,Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr flüsterst, erinnerte ich mich wieder einmal daran, wie es dazu kam. Wie es zu UNS kam.

_,,See the lights, see the party, the balloons_  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know"<em>

*flashback *

Meine Geburtstagsfeier war es. An dem Tag sahen wir uns das erste Mal. Ich sehe noch immer dich durch die Menschenmenge gehen und wie du gerade wegs auf mich zu kommst. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin Regina. Nun, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich Ihnen gerne Gesellschaft leisten." ,, Es ist Ihnen gestattet, Prinzessin Emma!" sagte ich schmunzelnd. Das Wenige, was ich über dich wusste ...

_,,That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go<em>  
><em>And I said "<em>

Du warst Emma, Tochter von König Charming und Königin Snow White. Du führst nicht das typische Prinzessinenleben. Du hast deinen Vater überredet dich zum Ritter zu schlagen, du trägst so gut wie nie Kleider. Als du mir in die Augen sahst, sah ich diese Liebe, die ich so noch nie gesehen hatte und ich wusste, dass diese Liebe nur mir galt. Als es gerade am schönsten war, kam mein Vater und scheuchte dich weg. ,,Warum? Warum Vater, hast du das gemacht?" fragte ich ihn durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch. ,,Sie ist kein guter Umgang für dich, Liebling! Für dich ist ein Happy End bestimmt. Sie, aber wird dir nur Unglück bringen. Glaub mir!" ,,Vater, woher willst du wissen, das es so ist? Du sagst immer, ich solle mein Happy End finden. Vater, glaub mir doch Emma ist diese Person, die ich für mein Happy End brauche. Seh es doch ein! Vater bitte. Mir zu liebe!" bettelte ich meinen Vater an. ,,Nein! Du hältst dich von Emma fern und sie von dir. Sie ist nicht dein Happy End!" Und das war das Letzte, was ich hörte. Ich drehte mich um und lief davon. Ich war taub und hörte nicht auf die wütenden Schreie meines Vaters.

_,,Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a lovestory, baby, just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while "<em>

Ich lief hinters Schloss und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an den Apfelbaum, der dort stand. Meine Mutter hatte ihn gepflanzt, kurz bevor sie starb.  
>,,Nicht sehr königlich, sich das Kleid schmutzig zu machen." kam es hinter einer Hecke hervor. ,,Wie nennen dich eigentlich deine Ritter? Prinzessin Emma? Oder nur kurz Emma?" fragte ich, die Augen geschlossen. Ich hörte, wie jemand über den Kies auf mich zu kam. ,,Romeo! Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kamen. Aber ..." weiter ließ ich dich nicht sprechen. Ich schlang meine Arme um dich und küsste dich, fast schon verzweifelt. ,,Bitte geh nicht!" flehte ich dich an.<p>

_,,Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go<em>  
><em>And I said<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a lovestory, baby, just say yes''<em>

,,Dann renn mit mir weg! Sei meine Prinzessin und ich sei dein Prinz. " ,,Ja!" flüsterte ich, aus Angst, das man uns entdecken könne.  
>,,Bitte, du musst aus diesem Land flüchten. Aber ich komme zu dir. Wir sehen uns wieder. An unserer Landesgrenze. Und dann rennen wir weg. Nur du und ich!" ,,So machen wir es! Bis wir uns wieder sehen, sage keinem ein Wort über uns." Und damit zogst du mich zu dir und küsstest mich, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. ,,Und nun lauf! Lauf mein Romeo! Ich werde auf dich warten." Und damit schob ich dich von wir weg und du liefst davon.<p>

_,,Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me_  
><em>How to feel<em>  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh,oh "<em>

Oh Emma. Warum du? Warum muss alles so schwierig sein ? Alles liegt im Grunde an meinem Vater. Er versucht mir einzureden, wie ich zu fühlen habe. Emma, ich werde noch verrückt. Aber wir schaffen das zusammen.

_,,I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was facing<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town<em>  
><em>And I said<em>

_Romeo, Save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said "<em>

Ich will nicht mehr warten. Aber so mehr Stunden verstreichen, so stärker befürchte ich, dass du nicht kommen wirst. Ich sitze hier an unsere Landesgrenze und warte auf dich. Und von Minute zu Minute lässt mein Vertrauen in dich nach. War nur ich diejenige, die sich verliebt hat? Plötzlich hörte ich Hufgetrampel. Aus Angst, dass mein Vater mein Fehlen bemerkt haben könnte, versteckte ich mich hinter einem Baum und schaute, wer aus der Richtung meines Vaters Schlosses kam.  
>,,Regina! Bist du hier?" Es war nicht mein Vater, es warst du!<br>,,Ich habe auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen. Ich fühle mich so alleine Emma." sagte ich und trat hinter dem Baum hervor. Aber anstatt auf mich zu zu kommen, gingst du vor mir auf die Knie und zogst einen Ring aus der Tasche hervor. Du sagtest ...

_,,Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a lovestory, baby, just say yes<em>

_Oh,oh_  
><em>Oh,oh,oh<em>

_' cause we were both young when I first saw you"_

,,Heirate mich Regina. Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen. Ich bin nur zu spät, weil ich noch mit deinem Vater gesprochen habe."  
>,,Du hast was? Aber Emma, er will nicht, dass wir zusammen sind." sagte ich etwas panisch und kam auf dich zu.<br>,,Und darum habe ich mit ihm geredet. Ihm gezeigt, das es für ihn Vorteile hat, wenn wir zusammen sind. Und er ist einverstanden. Er meint, solange es dich glücklich macht, ist er auch glücklich. Heirate mich! Sei meine Prinzessin."  
>Du sahst mich mit deinen Augen an und ich sah unsere Zukunft in ihnen.<br>,,Ja!"

*flashback ende*

,,Ich liebe dich auch, mein Romeo." sagte ich und als ich dir in die Augen sah, sah ich uns.  
>Zusammen, glücklich und immer noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag.<p>

Ende


End file.
